allégories
by lilou black
Summary: recueil d'histoires en un chapitre sur la relation entre Mû et Saga. Amour, amitié, guimauve ou plus grivois... au choix.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Jour de lessive

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance

**Paring :** Mû/Saga

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Andromède… avec un tas de câlins

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les appartements privés du temple des Gémeaux étaient noyés de lumière et de notes de musique. Le soleil entrait à flots par le soupirail et le tourne-disque de Kanon diffusait à plein volume de la musique latine.

Mû avait une sainte horreur des rythmes sud-américains qui le faisaient saigner des oreilles mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé de l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis l'enfance, il avait appris à faire abstraction de toutes sortes de choses et oublier momentanément cet insupportable tapage ainsi que l'odeur de tabac froid qui empestait la cuisine n'était pas difficile pour lui.

Surtout avec ce qu'il avait dans son champ de vision.

Saga, occupé à faire sa lessive, lui tournait le dos, les bras plongés dans l'évier presque jusqu'aux coudes. Son épaisse chevelure en bataille s'égayait en liberté sur ses épaules nues et il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un bout de tissu non identifié qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un bermuda s'il n'avait pas été _beaucoup trop grand_ pour le Gémeaux. Trop lâche au niveau de la taille, le vêtement pendouillait allègrement sur les hanches de Saga, révélant une chute de reins à faire passer n'importe quelle statue antique pour une mocheté à gros derrière ainsi qu'un début de rondeurs dont la vue fit déglutir l'Atlante. Heureusement que la chevalerie d'Athéna ne faisait pas vœu de chasteté, pensa-t-il. Les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit auraient fait rougir le plus grivois des libertins. Son compagnon dégageait une sensualité à se damner et il n'en semblait même pas conscient. Quand il ne revêtait pas son armure, il déambulait habillé comme un vagabond, sandales de cuir élimées et tuniques rapiécées qui semblaient avoir traversé trois guerres saintes. Les déchirures et autres trous laissaient souvent apparaître un bout de peau, ce qui attirait bien des regards au grand déplaisir de Mû.

Il était possessif, un peu jaloux et aurait bien voulu empêcher ses frères d'arme de se rincer l'œil sur le Gémeaux qui se moquait éperdument des œillades dont il était l'objet. Le Bélier défendait son territoire et malheur à qui s'en approchait de trop près. En attendant, il était seul à profiter de cette vision de Saga dont la pudeur était à peine couverte d'un vieux bermuda trop grand.

En observant son compagnon de plus près, Mû réalisa que cette tenue — ou absence de tenue, tout dépendait du point de vue — relevait plus de la provocation que de l'inconscience. La peau de Saga était d'une blondeur uniforme sauf sous la ceinture où elle était plus pâle de quelques nuances ; il avait développé avec le temps une certaine pudeur et cette partie de son anatomie voyait rarement le soleil briller. Cependant, il en exhibait une partie ce matin-là en plongeant son linge sale dans l'eau de lessive...

Le chevalier du Bélier réfléchit à la stratégie à suivre. Il était rare que le Gémeaux se montre d'une humeur aussi joueuse et il devait trouver la meilleure répartie possible pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Ne pas profiter de cette situation serait un tort. En temps normal, Mû était l'initiateur de leurs ébats en tournant autour de son amant. Cette fois, si les rôles n'étaient pas inversés, une étrange confusion remettait en question l'habitude établie : entre eux, plus de prédateur ni de proie. Saga s'échappait de l'emprise de l'Atlante dans une rare entreprise de séduction. Mû n'était pas homme à résister ; c'était atypique mais... terriblement tentant.

Le maître des lieux avait senti la présence de son compagnon même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Laissant tremper son linge dans l'évier plein, il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon qui traînait et étira longuement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'épaisse tignasse bleue qui tombait jusqu'à ses reins cachait à Mû les mouvement du dos et la peau qui se tendait sur les muscles mais cela laissait plus de place à son imagination et de toute façon, il connaissait par cœur le corps de Saga jusqu'à la moindre cicatrice. Pourtant les dieux savaient qu'il en avait beaucoup. Un mouvement aussi langoureux ne pouvait être qu'une provocation mais le chevalier du Bélier se força à ne pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas accorder une victoire trop facile à Saga. Incidemment, un rapport de force s'institua entre les deux hommes. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à se laisser séduire par l'autre, Mû parce qu'il était dominant dans l'âme et Saga parce qu'il voulait jouer. Le jeune Atlante se demanda vaguement jusqu'où tout cela les mènerait et qui cèderait en premier. Au fond de lui, il était trop fier pour lâcher les armes immédiatement, aussi irrésistible que soit son amant. Et il l'était, par Athéna. Une véritable tentation sur pattes, voilà ce qu'était Saga.

Pour tenir tête à l'attraction que son amant exerçait sur lui, Mû se concentra sur autre chose, à savoir le disque de musique latine qui continuait à tourner. Il avait vraiment _horreur_ de ça. Ce mélange de cuivre et de percussions était proprement insupportable et le plus horrible selon l'Atlante était que les rythmes collaient à la peau. Il ignorait si sa vision lui jouait des tours ou si c'était vraiment le cas mais il avait l'impression que les hanches de Saga, partiellement dénudées, s'agitaient légèrement au son du morceau. C'était _terriblement suggestif_. Le chevalier du Bélier avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au désir de poser les mains sur la taille de son amant pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter de façon aussi aguichante et de lui promettre de faire ce qu'il voulait pourvu qu'il arrête.

Ç'aurait été le laisser gagner, aussi il s'efforça de ne pas bouger et de penser à quelque chose de sinistre ou de spécialement laid, comme la décoration intérieure du temple du Cancer ou le chevalier Pégase uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon rose avec des poussins jaunes dessus.

En vain.

Saga ramena son épaisse chevelure sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Mû. Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui des Gémeaux était infiniment provoquant.

"Tu veux danser ?"

L'Atlante s'étrangla. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus bizarre que d'habitude dans les cigarettes de Saga ? Ou cette question faisait-elle partie du jeu ? La deuxième solution était plus que plausible. Le chevalier du Bélier s'approcha de son compagnon avec une lenteur de prédateur. Il lui tourna autour un moment comme on surveille une proie avant de se coller contre son dos.

"Sale allumeur... pour que je danse, même avec toi, il va falloir me payer.

— Combien ?

— À ton avis ?"

Les deux hommes souriaient. Mû mordilla l'oreille de Saga et laissa vagabonder ses mains sur son torse et son ventre jusqu'à les glisser dans le bermuda.

"Mû, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je réponds à la provocation par la provocation."

Le souffle du Gémeaux se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ces mains inquisitrices lui firent monter le rouge aux joues, à croire que Mû était prêt à lui faire subir les derniers outrages dans la cuisine du temple. Saga ne trouvait pas cette perspective particulièrement excitante — il aimait mieux le lit et éventuellement une cabine de douche tant qu'il y avait de l'eau chaude et beaucoup de buée — et s'il laissait faire son insatiable amant à cheveux mauves, il aurait perdu. Renverser les rôles pour une fois lui avait semblé un défi intéressant à présent qu'il se sentait plus sûr de lui. Sa fierté naturelle avait repris le dessus et prendre l'initiative pour séduire Mû l'avait tenté... autant pour son propre ego que pour les yeux violets assombris de désir qui l'avaient dévoré tout cru quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

D'une main ferme, il attrapa les poignets de Mû pour les sortir de son vêtement.

"Laisse-moi jouer, souffla-t-il."

L'Atlante sourit dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Finalement, lui qui ne se laissait jamais soumettre, pourrait-il faire une entorse à ses principes... Saga semblait avoir acquis de la confiance en lui, ce qui l'emplit de fierté parce qu'il était conscient d'en être en grande partie responsable.

Les efforts portaient toujours leurs fruits.

Mû aimait quand Saga se montrait fragile et ne cachait ni ses angoisses ni ses névroses — mettre en avant cette facette de son caractère montrait qu'il lui faisait confiance — mais ce côté séducteur et presque sûr de lui, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis très, très longtemps, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le Gémeaux se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avec un mélange de désir et de tendresse pure. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait entre eux, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre où allait les mener cet échange visuel mais ils ignoraient quelle serait la saveur de l'étreinte, entre l'affection profonde et la luxure à l'état brut.

Ils avaient le temps, après tout. Le temps de se séduire une fois encore et de voir comment cet intermède se terminerait.

Avant que Saga n'entraîne Mû vers la chambre, l'Atlante prit soin d'arrêter le disque. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire dans les instants à venir ne devait en aucun cas être chamboulé par des rythmes cubains.

Du moins à son sens.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Syndrome bipolaire

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance

**Paring :** Mû/Saga

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

Un vent léger entrait par le soupirail entrouvert. La nuit serait encore fraîche, une de ces nuits où il fait bon se blottir sous trois couverture et contre un compagnon de lit, à tout le moins si l'on avait ce genre de bouillotte à disposition. Le ciel, qui s'obscurcissait progressivement, était dépourvu du moindre nuage. La lune était pleine et les étoiles apparaissaient les unes après les autres.

Saga des Gémeaux, assis à la table de sa cuisine, fumait sa dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher. Devant lui, un verre d'eau et quelques médicaments de différentes formes et couleurs dans une coupelle.

Antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques et stabilisateurs d'humeur à base de lithium.

Il détestait ce moment, celui où il devait prendre son traitement. C'était comme si ses erreurs et ses faiblesses, qu'il se donnait tant de mal à accepter, lui étaient renvoyés en pleine figure. Il savait que c'était pour son bien, que ces médicaments ne lui étaient pas imposés pour l'embêter ou lui rappeler qu'il était malade mais cela écorchait sa fierté, cet orgueil qui recommençait à pointer parfois, après des mois de dépression.

Il était spécifié sur les notices que la prise devait se faire le soir à heure fixe. Saga prenait sur lui quotidiennement pour avaler ses différentes drogues une heure après le repas, avant qu'il ne gagne son lit pour bouquiner ou profiter de la présence de Mû. En ces semaines de début de printemps, ce moment correspondait à la tombée de la nuit, à l'heure dite "entre chien et loup".

Saga aimait bien cette expression et trouvait qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à son état.

Il était bipolaire et il devait se soigner pour ça. Sa part d'ombre avait a priori disparu avant sa première mort mais tout danger n'était pas écarté. Il restait potentiellement instable sur le plan mental. Il était mi-chien mi-loup.

Le chien était, selon la formule consacrée, le meilleur ami de l'homme. Saga tentait de redevenir le chevalier dévoué qu'il avait été adolescent avant de se faire dévorer par sa double personnalité. Après l'épreuve qu'avait été leur retour à la vie, tout le monde lui avait pardonné ses fautes avant même qu'il envisage de ne plus se laisser dévorer par la culpabilité. Il s'était à nouveau parfaitement intégré au sein du Sanctuaire, il n'inspirait nulle crainte de qui que ce soit et se sentait même très proche de certains chevaliers. Et il y avait Mû. Le Gémeaux éprouvait tant de choses pour l'Atlante qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui sacrifier sa vie si c'était nécessaire. Il traverserait tout ce que l'univers comptait de dimensions pour lui et le suivrait n'importe où.

Le chien était un animal fidèle. Saga était fidèle à ses amis par conviction, à Mû par amour et à sa Déesse parce que c'était son devoir.

Le loup, par contre, était un prédateur solitaire. Ç'avait été le lot de Saga durant treize ans. Grand Pope fantoche, être vaniteux et brutal, il avait tué sans scrupule quiconque s'était opposé à ses plans de conquête du monde. Il avait vécu isolé derrière son masque, ne se montrant qu'à ceux en qui il avait toute confiance et qui partageaient ses opinions : seul le pouvoir comptait. Il n'y avait eu que Deathmask, le psychopathe obsédé de force brute, l'adepte du crime gratuit et des cris d'agonie, et Aphrodite dont la cruauté venimeuse contrebalançait la beauté et cachait un mal-être évident, pour le suivre. Les autres l'avaient craint et l'avaient obéi sans résister, ce qui avait été loin de lui déplaire. Arpenter un territoire où il régnait en maître incontesté et où gouvernaient la docilité et la peur avait été la réalisation d'un idéal.

Un idéal de loup sanguinaire qui ne craignait pas l'impopularité. Il se moquait de ne pas être aimé. Seule l'obédience comptait. Celle que l'on jurait à un Dieu, ce qu'il croyait être à l'époque.

Saga avait payé cher le prix de ses erreurs, ses péchés et sa vanité et pourtant, il était sûr que le loup n'était pas mort, qu'il hibernait quelque part dans l'ombre du gentil chien domestique.

Les médicaments servaient à faire en sorte qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Alors, à nouveau, comme tous les soirs, il prit sur lui. Il écrasa sa cigarette et avala ses cachets avec un peu d'eau. Il avait fait son devoir, à la chimie maintenant de faire son boulot.

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, il rejoignit Mû qui, déjà couché, lisait un essai de philosophie. En le voyant ainsi, si paisible et confiant, Saga pensa que même s'il détestait ce rituel, avaler des psychotropes avait bien des compensations.

Il se déshabilla sans un mot, se réfugia sous les couvertures et enfouit comme à son habitude son visage dans le giron de Mû. Ce dernier posa son livre et enfouit ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure bleue. Le Gémeaux poussa un petit soupir satisfait.

Il aurait bien voulu que ces caresses soient suffisantes pour tenir le loup à distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Paysage

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, psychologie, un soupçon d'angst

**Pairing :** Mû/Saga

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Dédié à certains gens qui sont là, pour les partages et les fou-rire. Dédié à Andro qui est ma pote, un génie et qui me laisse lui chiper ses idées. Dédié aussi à Ariesnomu, avec beaucoup de retard, pour certains fanarts.

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Les nuits d'été n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie en altitude et était de ce fait habitué à dormir roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Saga, il aimait d'autant plus le froid nocturne puisqu'il avait sa bouillotte humaine contre laquelle se réchauffer.

Il avait bien fallu hélas que les beaux jours arrivent et avec eux la montée des températures aux petites heures. De ce fait, Mû du Bélier dormait plus mal qu'avant.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit claire qu'il voyait par le soupirail dépourvu de rideaux, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller son Gémeaux d'amant qui avait le sommeil fort léger malgré son traitement médicamenteux. Il s'était ouvert à Shion sur la question et son maître lui avait conseillé des mélanges de plantes atlantes ainsi que d'ouvrir sa fenêtre avant de dormir. Les tisanes n'avaient pas servi à grand-chose et le soupirail ouvert avait fait entrer les moustiques. Mû avait donc du se résoudre à attendre, patiemment, entre deux phases d'assoupissement plus ou moins agité, que le matin vienne.

Cette nuit-là pourtant était des plus caniculaires. Pas un souffle de vent ne rafraîchissait l'atmosphère et le ciel, désespérément clair, n'offrait pas la vue du plus petit nuage d'orage qui aurait laissé espérer de la pluie et une chaleur moins lourde.

Si Saga n'avait pas été là, Mû serait retourné dans l'Himalaya sans demander son reste.

Il se redressa sur le lit et regarda le Gémeaux dormir. Le manque d'air ne semblait pas le déranger. Etendu sur le côté, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, il dormait à poings fermés. Mû se demanda comment il faisait. Une question d'habitude, sans doute… Dans un geste d'impatience et de lassitude, il passa la main sous la longue natte qu'il portait pour dormir et essuya sa nuque humide de sueur. Il était parfaitement réveillé et avait l'impression qu'il ne dormirait plus de la nuit. Il serait dans un bel état le lendemain matin.

Il se leva. Se rendit à pas de loup à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Retourna se coucher. Il trouva les draps humides. Comment fermer l'œil, à présent ?

Saga bougea dans sa torpeur et se retourna sur le dos en soupirant. Mû l'enviait. Il aurait bien voulu réussir à faire abstraction de la chaleur et à dormir aussi bien que lui. Appuyé sur un coude, il observa son amant dont la silhouette se découpait sur les draps, sous la lumière de la lune au milieu d'un ciel désespérément trop clair. Dans son sommeil, le Gémeaux avait repoussé le drap et offrait à Mû la vision de son corps nu jusqu'à la ceinture. Ce dernier se pencha un peu pour observer un de ses paysages préférés : les cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau de l'ancien grand Pope.

Oui, un paysage.

Sur la peau blonde, elles s'étalaient en teintes plus pâles, créant des méandres, des creux et des reliefs selon la nature des anciennes blessures. Elles racontaient une histoires, un long poème, une épopée sanglante traitant de douleur et de rédemption. Les plus anciennes, dont la couleur se mêlaient pratiquement à la carnation de Saga, dataient de sa période d'entraînement, quand il était encore apprenti et qu'il se battait avec Kanon pour l'obtention de l'armure des Gémeaux. À ce que Mû sache, le maître des jumeaux avait été un homme sévère qui reportait sur ses disciples la peine que lui causait la perspective de sacrifier un des deux garçons sur l'autel de l'armure dorée. Sa brutalité s'était manifestée dans un entraînement extrêmement pénible et des punitions dont Saga portait encore les marques. Elles ne se voyaient presque plus mais elles étaient là. Le natif de Jamir se souvenait les avoir vues bien plus fraîches, quand il était enfant et le Gémeaux adolescent et qu'il se cachait sous ses pulls et ses chemises pour avoir des câlins. Bien que Saga, à l'époque, lui ait dit que cela n'avait aucune importance et qu'il n'en souffrait plus, la vision de ces cicatrices lui avaient fait de la peine.

Après les marques qui attestaient d'une jeunesse placée sous le signe de la douleur venaient les cicatrices que Mû aimaient le moins, celles qui lui faisaient le plus mal à l'âme. Elles étaient comme des griffures de fauve. Elles serpentaient sur les bras, les cuisses, le torse. Elles creusaient la peau de lacs blanchâtres comme des éclats de bombes au milieu d'un champ.

Ces blessures, Saga se les étaient infligées à lui-même ou se les était faites infliger par d'autres dans ses périodes de lucidité au milieu des prises de pouvoir de l'Autre, son moi diabolique, pour se punir d'être double et que son double soit un monstre. Quand il faisait l'amour au Gémeaux, Mû effleurait du bout des doigts ces stigmates infâmants comme pour les effacer. Il avait bien essayé de le faire en vrai mais n'y était jamais parvenu.

À quoi bon d'ailleurs puisque l'esprit de Saga était encore plus marqué que son corps par cette époque.

Après avoir revécu le temps d'un long regard l'histoire de la vie de son amant, comme inscrite sur sa propre peau, Mû regarda la dernière cicatrice, la plus impressionnante, que ce soit par la taille, l'aspect ou l'origine.

Sur la gauche du torse, juste à la place du cœur, se trouvait une mer laiteuse, fermée, dans laquelle se jetaient une multitude de ruisseaux tout aussi pâles. Cela avait presque la forme d'un soleil. Un soleil blanc mais qui aurait dû être noir puisqu'il lui avait coûté la vie et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revenir après ça.

Cette mer blanche, ce soleil lugubre, avait jadis été rouge sang. C'était la cicatrice du suicide de Saga, celle de l'attaque qu'il s'était lui-même infligée après être revenu à lui définitivement, après que sa personnalité criminelle et malsaine soit retournée dans les limbes grâce au bouclier d'Athéna.

Mû n'aurait su dire si cette balafre était belle ou laide. C'était le souvenir d'un geste héroïque en ce sens où Saga avait accepté de s'absoudre lui-même de ses péchés par la mort tel un soldat japonais se faisant hara-kiri mais dans le même temps, elle symbolisait le jour où Mû avait perdu cette personne si particulière, auprès de laquelle il avait grandi et qu'il avait vu sombrer sans pouvoir rien faire. Il avait accepté la fatalité mais ç'avait été franchement douloureux. Même si le revoir sous forme de Spectre par la suite lui avait fait un choc, il avait pris cela quelque part comme un cadeau. Une possibilité de le revoir une dernière fois avant de s'offrir au sacrifice auquel il avait été préparé toute sa vie.

S'ils étaient revenus, tous, de la boucherie des Enfers, de l'explosion du Mur des Lamentations, le passé était néanmoins présent. Tous portaient des traces, physiques comme mentales, des coups portés et reçus. Mû savait que Kanon portait des cicatrices de la Scarlet Needle de Milo. La chaîne du jeune Shun avait marqué la peau d'Aphrodite et si les relations de Camus avec son disciple étaient si fragiles, si empruntes d'un mélange de respect et de circonspection, c'était parce que l'élève avait tué le maître.

C'était comme ça.

Néanmoins c'était Saga qui de tous avait le plus souffert. C'était en partie pour cela que Mû aimait autant les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps, comme si la vie l'avait tatoué pour lui apprendre quelques leçons, des leçons dures, qui font mal mais qui ne doivent pas s'oublier. Il aimait ces souffrances car elles avaient fait du Gémeaux cet homme si particulier, à la fois fort et fragile, qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Dommage, songea l'Atlante en se repaissant de cette vision dont il ne se lassait jamais, que l'amour ne laisse pas autant de traces que la douleur. S'il lui arrivait, dans certaines circonstances, de mordre jusqu'au sang le cou ou l'épaule de Saga, les traces ne persistaient jamais.

Avec un petit sourire, il tira un peu sur le drap, dévoilant un petit bout de peau supplémentaire. Il s'était gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Après les cicatrices et leurs nuances de pâleur, Mû contempla ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Saga, une toute petite chose, un détail infime, dont il n'avait découvert l'attrait qu'en partageant la couche du Gémeaux.

Un minuscule grain de beauté à la rondeur parfaite et au brun uniforme, juste au-dessous du nombril, dont la position rappelait presque un point d'interrogation. Peut-être était-ce un signe, la symbolique ultime de la vie de Saga qui de tout temps s'était posé beaucoup de questions, presque trop… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Mû effleura du bout du doigt cette petite tache, qui avait toujours été là, contrairement aux cicatrices venues avec le temps… ce grain de beauté, comme un retour aux sources…

Saga se crispa un peu sous la caresse et ouvrit un œil vaseux.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

— Je n'y arrive pas, souffla Mû d'une voix presque enfantine.

— Dire que tu m'engueules quand je me lève la nuit pour boire du café sous prétexte que ça me fait manquer de sommeil… tu ne trouves pas que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Mû du Bélier ?

— Il fait trop chaud, se plaignit le Bélier incriminé, toujours sur le même ton.

— Allons. »

Saga tendit un bras et attira son amant contre son épaule. Mû s'y blottit et soupira en repensant à l'histoire à la fois trop triste et trop tragique que racontait le corps de Saga. Un corps qu'il trouvait néanmoins encore plus beau avec ses cicatrices.

Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait leurs secrets.

Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient sexy.

Peut-être parce que c'était sur cette peau-là qu'elles se trouvaient.

Peut-être…

La dernière hypothèse se perdit dans le brouillard.

Blotti contre l'épaule de Saga qui le berçait doucement contre lui, Mû s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Bouh !

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Général

**Personnages :** Kanon, Saga, Kiki et Mû, mention de Mû/Saga

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

La vaisselle sale s'entassait dans l'évier, attendant d'être lavée. Sur la table fraîchement débarrassée des reliefs d'un repas trônaient une cafetière, deux tasses et un cendrier. Kanon et Saga s'adonnaient au rite qui suivaient toujours le repas du soir, café et cigarettes. Le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui jouait machinalement à ouvrir et refermer son paquet de Winston, s'étonnait d'une mode qui semblait être apparue subitement dans le village en contrebas. Des citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles on avait découpé des visages grimaçants décoraient les jardins, des images de fantômes translucides à la peinture blanche ornaient les vitrines des magasins et les enfants du coin, grimés en monstres de toutes légendes, arboraient masques, chapeaux de sorcières et cornes de diables.

— C'est Halloween, expliqua Kanon.

— Hallo-quoi ?

— Ha-llo-ween, énonça patiemment l'ancien général de Poséidon. C'est une tradition britannique. À la veille de la Toussaint, les gamins fêtent les monstres. Ils se déguisent en créatures qui font peur et vont voir les gens chez eux pour leur réclamer des bonbons en les menaçant de leur faire des blagues en guise de représailles s'ils ne leur donnent rien.

— Comment tu sais ça ?, s'étonna Saga.

— Rhadamanthe...

Oh. Cela faisait un certain temps que l'ex-Dragon des mers entretenait une liaison suivie avec le Spectre de la Wivern, Britannique de son état. Le gardien du Troisième temple n'était pas certain de cautionner totalement cette romance mais son jumeau était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne put néanmoins retenir une légère grimace.

— Tu es lourd, Saga, grogna Kanon. On n'en a déjà discuté. Rhadamanthe n'est pas un homme mauvais, il n'a fait qu'obéir à son chef. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pour quelqu'un qui a voulu trahir Athéna et qui s'est allié à un de ses ennemis, tes propos m'étonnent, répliqua le Gémeaux. Quant à savoir ce que ça signifie, pour reprendre tes termes, j'ai tellement voulu désobéir à mon chef que je l'ai tué pour lui piquer sa place.

— Saga...

Kanon soupira et alluma une nouvelle cigarette pour empêcher les propos qui lui brûlaient les lèvres de sortir. Cela faisait deux ans que l'intégralité des chevaliers d'Or, y compris lui-même qui pourtant n'en faisait pas partie, étaient revenus et Saga se battait encore avec son problème de culpabilité. L'ancien sbire du Dieu des Mers lui aurait volontiers dit d'arrêter son cinéma mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se disaient. Surtout à son frère. Malgré son caractère de cochon, l'ancien général du monde sous-marin aimait profondément son aîné et ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre, quelque part au fond des appartements privés du temple. Saga fronça les sourcils et se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

— Tu as entendu ?

Kanon tendit l'oreille et attendit que le phénomène se reproduise. Il voulait être certain qu'ils n'aient pas rêvés et le son était beaucoup trop fort pour être du fait d'une souris ou autre nuisible qui étaient légion au Sanctuaire.

Une minute plus tard, un nouveau bruit. Un genre de coup frappé quelque part.

L'ancien dragon des mers éteignit sa cigarette, se leva et fit suivre à son jumeau de le suivre.

Ils firent le tour de leurs logis à pas de loup. Si un ennemi s'était introduit dans le Temple sans le faire remarquer de leurs collègues du Bélier et du Taureau (sinon ils l'auraient remarqué vu les dégâts que pouvaient faire les attaques de Mû et d'Aldébaran), c'est qu'il était incroyablement puissant. Il ne pouvait guère s'agir d'un de leurs frères d'armes car il aurait forcément annoncé sa présence d'une bouffée de cosmos. Il leur fallait donc se montrer prudents.

Régulièrement, ils entendaient à nouveau le bruit et ils finirent par le localiser dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. La pièce était meublée de deux sommiers avec paillasses, oreillers et couvertures — le confort minimal, il ne fallait pas trop en demander — et d'un placard dans lequel ils rangeaient leurs effets personnels ou plutôt les fourraient en vrac parce qu'ils étaient aussi bordéliques l'un que l'autre.

En silence, Kanon regarda sous les lits et ne trouva rien à part un gros tas de moutons de poussière tandis que Saga s'approchait de l'armoire.

Il en ouvrit doucement une porte et...

— BOUH !

— Nom de Zeus !

Une petite créature recouverte d'un drap dans lequel on avait découpé deux trous fondit sur lui et le fit tomber assis par terre.

— File-moi un bonbon, Saga des Gémeaux, ou ça va être ta fête !

oOØOo

La soirée était fraîche. Mû du Bélier, qui avait dégusté une soupe et un morceau de fromage tout seul dans son temple, était légèrement inquiet. Il arrivait certes à Kiki de disparaître de temps en temps mais il était toujours rentré à la tombée de la nuit. Il savait que ce soir-là était spécial pour les enfants — Shion le lui avait expliqué — et il espérait que son disciple n'ait pas fait de bêtises.

Il le soupçonnait d'avoir inventé une blague quelconque parce que c'était Halloween mais le manque d'humour de certains chevaliers d'Or ne présageait rien de bon pour le petit Atlante. Certes, jamais il ne se serait approché de Deathmask. Même si le gardien du quatrième Temple avait renoncé à son sens très particulier de la décoration intérieure (vous aimez ? C'est feng-shui !), Kiki en avait toujours aussi peur. Les individus pouvaient éventuellement poser problème étaient Aiolia et Aioros dont l'ego ne passait pas les portes et qui n'auraient pas apprécié une innocente plaisanterie, Camus qui rigolait à chaque fois qu'il lui tombait un œil (or, à ce que Mû sache, le chevalier du Verseau avait toujours ses deux yeux, merci pour lui), ainsi que Shura et Aphrodite qui, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en ménage, faisaient trembler le Domaine sacré sur ses fondations à chaque séance de gymnastique horizontale, c'est à dire souvent. Eux n'auraient pas aimé se faire surprendre en pleine action et Kiki aurait eu le choix entre finir coupé en carpaccio ou asphyxié par une rose farceuse.

Mû enfila une veste et sortit sur le parvis de son Temple pour essayer de localiser le marmot et le ramener séance tenante au bercail avant qu'il ne lui arrive une bricole.

Avant même qu'il ne concentre son cosmos pour trouver son disciple, une présence qu'il connaissait bien s'annonça.

Celle de Saga.

Mû attendit.

Le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux descendait au pas de charge les escaliers venant de la maison du Taureau, un gros paquet enveloppé dans un drap sous le bras.

— Bonsoir, Mû.

— Bonsoir Saga, répliqua l'intéressé avec un doux sourire.

Le gardien du troisième Temple posa son paquet et retira le drap, dévoilant un Kiki accroupi et boudeur.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les blagues mais tu devrais surveiller un peu mieux ton disciple. Il s'était caché dans mon placard pour jouer à nous faire peur, à Kanon et moi.

— Maître Mû, geignit le gamin, la lippe tremblante.

L'Atlante soupira. Il n'avait pas le cœur à gronder son disciple et il se doutait que Saga, qui quand il était adolescent, s'était occupé d'une partie des loupiots du Sanctuaire, lui avait déjà donné une leçon. Il fronça néanmoins ses points de vie dans une attitude fâchée et envoya Kiki se coucher séance tenante.

— Et gare à toi si je ne te trouve pas dans ton lit d'ici cinq minutes.

L'enfant partit, la tête basse, et Mû passa une main dans ses cheveux parme.

— Je suis désolé, Saga, dit-il.

— Ce n'est rien. Il m'a juste flanqué une trouille de tous les Spectres. Kanon n'arrête pas de se foutre de moi et pour peu qu'il le répète à Rhadamanthe, tous les Enfers seront au courant et à la prochaine réunion inter-Sanctuaires, ça risque d'être ma fête.

— Ne dis pas ça, le consola Mû en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Rhadamanthe ne mange pas de ce pain-là.

— Si tu le dis... Tu m'offres un verre ?

oOØOo

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux chevaliers étaient assis côte à côte sur la banquette de marbre dans la cuisine de la maison du Bélier, juste sous le soupirail. Saga pensait que la blague de Kiki avait eu du bon, finalement. Il n'avait pas envisagé passer du temps avec Mû ce soir mais le mioche lui en avait offert l'occasion sur un plateau. Une heure avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout était un beau cadeau en soi. Mû, dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule du Gémeaux, lui prit doucement la main.

— Tu as vraiment eu peur ?

— Disons que j'ai été surpris.

Le sourire de l'Atlante était tendre mais un peu moqueur à la fois. Une expression à laquelle Saga ne pouvait décemment résister.

— Pauvre Saga. Viens par ici.

Mû posa son verre et enlaça son compagnon qui se laissa faire avec enthousiasme. Il avait été surpris, il avait eu un peu peur, disons même franchement qu'il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque mais, pour se requinquer, rien de tel qu'un bon câlin, long et tendre, avec le chevalier de son cœur.

Parce que la tendresse, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Tunique et pyjama

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Lilou Black écrit des fanfictions

**Pairing :** Mû/Saga

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Cadeau de Nawel en retard pour Andromède. Câlins à toi mon amie.

_Bonne lecture._

Dans la pièce régnait un tel désordre qu'on ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Sur tout un mur, des étagères de guingois débordaient de livres. Une planche soutenue par deux tréteaux faisait office de table. Dessus, d'autres bouquins, une pile bancale de tasses à café sales, un cendrier rempli de mégots, une cafetière dont le verre transparent était terni de calcaire et des boîtes de médicaments en bien triste état.

Les lits jumeaux étaient aussi défaits l'un que l'autre, draps et couvertures s'égayant en liberté jusqu'à traîner au sol. Près de la porte, un coffre plein de vêtements appartenant à Kanon était bien fermé, l'ancien Dragon des mers prenant un minimum soin de sa garde robe, et à côté du coffre, un tabouret où étaient pliés une tunique et un caleçon. Les vêtements que Saga porterait le lendemain.

Mû du Bélier passait rarement la nuit à la maison des Gémeaux. Son locataire préférait semer son bazar habituel au premier temple, à moins qu'il eût légèrement honte du piètre état de son intérieur… et de toute façon, la présence de son cadet empêchait tout intimité.

Ce soir-là pourtant, l'ancien bras droit de Poséidon était convié au palais du Pope pour une raison mystérieuse et le jeune Atlante en avait profité pour s'incruster chez son compagnon l'espace d'une nuit. Assis sur le lit de Saga, il détaillait en souriant le joyeux désordre et le comparait mentalement à l'ordre monacal de ses propres appartements. Il avait habitué Kiki à ranger ses affaires avec bien du mal et, s'il se doutait que la chambre de son apprenti ne valait guère mieux que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, il pouvait recevoir ses pairs dans un espace propre.

Le reste de l'espace privé des Gémeaux était aussi mal rangé que leur chambre.

Mû releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira. Être seul dans cette chambre qui ne lui appartenait pas le mettait un peu mal à l'aise et, même s'il se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, la présence de Saga lui manquait. Le gardien de la troisième Maison était parti fumer sa dernière cigarette de la journée dans la cuisine pour ne pas incommoder son amant avec la fumée. Le Bélier appréciait cette petite attention d'autant qu'il avait une sainte horreur du tabac, mais cette solitude momentanée lui déplaisait.

Son regard tomba sur la tunique que Saga avait portée dans la journée et qui traînait en bouchon sur le sol entre une pile de bouquins et un trente-trois tours de Deep Purple qui n'avait pas été rangé. Mû ramassa le vêtement, le secoua et le posa sur le lit. Il retira son étole tibétaine, son large pull, ses sandales et son pantalon pour enfiler la tunique sale. Quand il passa la tête dans l'encolure, il respira avec ravissement l'odeur de son compagnon. Savon de Marseille, sueur et cigarette. L'Atlante détestait ces saloperies qui donnaient le cancer mais il en aimait le parfum sur le corps du Gémeaux.

Parce que c'était lui.

Le vêtement lui était beaucoup trop ample. Saga était nettement plus grand et plus musclé que lui. En se pelotonnant dans la tunique, Mû repensa à son enfance et à un certain petit bonheur de son existence quand il ne s'entraînait pas à Jamir, chercher câlins et réconfort dans les bras du Gémeaux alors adolescent. Il avait été un bambin minuscule et Saga, dont la silhouette était bien développée pour son âge, avait été le doudou géant auquel il aimait s'accrocher en cas de besoin de chaleur humaine. À présent qu'ils étaient adultes tous les deux, la différence de stature était encore sensible, ce qui ravissait le Bélier même si psychologiquement, il avait un net ascendant sur son amant.

Trouvant que Saga mettait beaucoup trop de temps à fumer sa satanée cigarette, l'Atlante se leva et alla le retrouver dans la cuisine. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et un chandelier supportant deux bougies dont la cire bavait de partout éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le locataire des lieux se tenait debout devant le soupirail et, la tête entourée d'un nuage de fumée bleutée, il regardait la nuit. Mû se tint en retrait un moment. Il prit le temps d'admirer la silhouette du Gémeaux qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon en coton et une paire de vieilles savates qui, comme toute sa garde robe d'ailleurs, avait connu leurs meilleurs jours trois Guerres Saintes auparavant. Pensif, il traça du bout des doigts une pièce de tissu qui masquait un trou dans la tunique qu'il portait. Il aimait tout chez Saga, jusqu'à ses vêtements pourris.

En attendant que le gardien du Troisième temple finisse sa cigarette, il se rinça tranquillement l'œil tel le seigneur admirant les terres dont il était propriétaire. En un sens, le Gémeaux lui appartenait corps et âme. Un juste retour des choses vu le mal que Mû avait eu à l'obtenir. Saga avait été une proie craintive donc difficile à attraper. L'Atlante ne se ventait guère de ce trophée mais il se plaisait à penser, en admirant la lumière des bougies teinter de doré la carnation de son compagnon, _ceci est à moi_.

La proie susnommée écrasa son mégot et se retourna en haussant un sourcil à la vue du Bélier vêtu de sa tunique. L'image était cocasse. Bien qu'assez musclé pour sa taille, Mû faisait frêle et maigrichon dans ce vêtement dont l'encolure révélait une épaule et dont le bas, sensé arriver à mi-cuisses, lui tombait sous les genoux. Cette tenue lui donnait encore plus que d'habitude l'air évanescent, comme une espèce de fée surgie d'un roman fantastique. Cela étant, Saga savait bien, plus que tout autre d'ailleurs, que Mû était un être de chair et de sang. Il s'approcha, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et passa une main sous le vêtement pendouillant pour frôler les cuisses du Bélier. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Déesse, qu'il aimait ça. Les caresses et le fait que son compagnon fasse le premier pas d'une entreprise de séduction. Saga avait eu du mal à avoir confiance dans leur relation, à ne plus craindre que Mû ne s'évanouisse comme une illusion, et le fait qu'il vienne vers lui avec cette assurance tranquille et ce regard gourmand était la plus belle des récompenses.

« Dis donc, depuis quand tu me chipes mes vêtements ? »

Par jeu, l'Atlante répondit en donnant une légère tape sur la main balladeuse et, à son tour, il glissa les doigts sous le caleçon que portait le Gémeaux pour palper le popotin somptueux caché par le bout de tissu.

« Depuis que tu me trompes avec un paquet de cigarettes.

— Hé !

Saga rit doucement et Mû lui pinça légèrement les fesses.

— Je vais te montrer qui est le chef ici, Saga des Gémeaux.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. La main sortit de sous la tunique, remonta doucement le long de l'épine dorsale du Bélier et se referma sur la nuque. L'homme de ces lieux fit lever la tête de son compagnon et lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Le chef ? C'est celui qui n'a pas de tunique de clochard sur le dos.

— Et à qui appartient-elle, la tunique de clochard ?

— Pas à celui qui me l'a chapardée. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Tous les deux aimaient ce genre de joutes verbales auxquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne gagnaient jamais. Physiquement, Saga était le plus fort. Mentalement, Mû avait le dessus. Cependant, dans leurs conversations comme dans leurs techniques, ils se valaient l'un l'autre et cela leur plaisait. Sans prévenir, le Gémeaux attrapa son amant sous les épaules et les cuisses et le porta dans la chambre telle la jeune mariée. Le natif de Jamir se renfrogna cela froissait sa fierté.

« Saga, repose-moi.

— Non. Ça t'apprendra à me voler mes affaires. »

Il posa sa précieuse charge sur le lit et s'étendit avec lui. Ils restèrent un moment face à face et se contemplèrent mutuellement sans se toucher. Comme le disait le cliché, la nuit leur appartenait et ils comptaient en profiter autant que possible. À leur sens, faire l'amour ne se limitait pas à se tripoter et à s'emboîter comme des pièces de puzzle. Même les osmoses de cosmo-énergies ne suffisaient pas à exprimer leur ressenti. Jamais ils ne s'aimaient autant que quand ils se regardaient, simplement, en se souriant et en profitant du fait d'être ensemble. Le reste n'était que du bonus. Avoir affronté les Enfers et croisé la route de la Grande Faucheuse leur avait appris cette leçon. C'était des petits rien dont on profitait le plus.

Cependant, étant malgré leur puissance et leur statut de simples humains, le besoin somme toute naturel de se frôler finit par prendre le dessus. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre presque avec circonspection et un soupir ponctua la rencontre des corps. Les mains de Mû redessinèrent les cicatrices dans le dos de Saga et les doigts du Gémeaux se glissèrent sous les cheveux parme pour tirer sur la tunique pour l'enlever.

Le vêtement finit dans le même état que celui dans lequel le Bélier l'avait ramassé : en boule sur le sol, au pied du lit.

Peau contre peau, les deux hommes se savourèrent, se caressèrent paresseusement et respectueusement à la fois et finirent par céder au désir de se mêler l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, sans artifices ni jeux superflus. Ils furent fauchés par l'extase à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Mû étendu sur le dos, le dos cambré, Saga à califourchon sur lui, la tête renversée en arrière. Ils s'écroulèrent comme deux pantins cassés, avec un sentiment commun d'accomplissement. À tâtons, le Gémeaux saisit la couverture et la remonta sur leurs corps. Les nuits d'hiver étaient froides, même en Grèce. Il enlaça son compagnon, appuya son menton au sommet de son crâne et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre au fond du lit.

Le soleil était déjà levé au moment où Saga émergea le lendemain matin. Il était seul, la place de Mû était déjà froide. Des bruits dans la cuisine et le cosmos toujours apaisant du Bélier le rassurèrent sur sa présence. Il se leva, chercha du regard sa tunique de la veille et ne la trouva pas, comme par hasard. Avec un soupir amusé, il remit son caleçon, récupéra sur un dossier de chaise un vieux peignoir à rayures dont les manches s'effilochaient et dont l'unique poche pendouillait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il serra la ceinture autour de sa taille pour ne pas avoir froid et sortit, attrapant ses cigarettes et ses vieilles savates au passage.

Mû, vêtu de la fameuse tunique et des chaussettes dépareillées aux pieds, beurrait les tartines. Le thé était déjà prêt et les tasses sorties. Saga grimaça.

— Je veux mon café, dit-il d'un ton boudeur. Tu es incorrigible, Mû.

Le jeune Atlante rit doucement et, avec un regard provocant, il lécha la cuillère de confiture.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Que je te prive de café ou que je te chipe tes habit ?

Saga s'approcha à grands pas de son amant et l'embrassa, goûtant à la saveur sucrée et confiturée de la bouche du Bélier.

— Les deux, insupportable créature.

Mû lui rendit son baiser.

— Avant de dire ça, achète-toi des vêtements dignes de ce nom et arrange-toi pour que tes chaussettes soient assorties.

— Tu peux toujours courir.

— Oh mais je ne fais que ça. Mais je finirai bien par t'attraper.

Le temps de trouver une réplique percutante, Saga se prépara un bon café bien fort. La saveur amère gagnerait contre le goût sucré de la confiture. Non mais. Il se retourna et tira la langue.

— J'ai de plus grandes jambes que les tiennes, tu m'auras pas.

— Ah oui ? Prouve-le moi alors.

Le regard de Mû déshabillait Saga, sondait ce qui se trouvait sous le peignoir et le Gémeaux soutenait cette œillade presque gloutonne.

— Attends que j'aie bu mon café et tu vas voir.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire entendu. Un peu de gymnastique avant de descendre aux arènes leur ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Tempus fugit

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Lilou Black écrit des fanfictions

**Pairing :** Mû/Saga plus pairing caché à la fin

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** A Andromède… joyeux anniversaire, ma choupette. Merci d'être là, pour tout… et au-delà.

* * *

En guise de seconde chance ou pour lui faire une blague débile selon l'humeur du moment, les Dieux lui avaient offert un corps frais et neuf, celui qu'il avait à vingt ans. Il peinait parfois à s'y faire, habitué qu'il avait été à cette vieille carcasse percluse de douleurs et de courbatures dont les nerfs ne cessaient de crier et dont les organes exigeaient grâce. Ainsi chaque soir, il faisait un tour sur la plage et remontait à pied les six mille marches du Domaine Sacré jusqu'à ses quartiers. Juste avant sa première mort, il pouvait encore le faire mais cela lui demandait des efforts surhumains. Sans dire qu'à présent, c'était en sautillant qu'il grimpait les escaliers, il n'avait plus aucun mal à y parvenir.

Le printemps cédait doucement la place à l'été. Les lavandes sauvages et les bruyères bordant la plage bruissaient sous une brise parfumée et les vagues de la marée descendante mouraient sur le sable humide. Il aimait ce spectacle, cette langue de terre déserte et pourtant si vivante. En tournant un peu la tête, il pouvait voir les cachots du Cap Sounion. L'eau qui se retirait donnait accès à ces oubliettes dont personne n'était sensé sortir. Shion soupira. Déesse, cet endroit était si particulier… peut-être était-ce pour ces raisons si propres à ses secrets qu'il s'y rendait chaque soir, autant que pour profiter de cette seconde jeunesse providentielle.

Un léger frisson le parcourut. La nuit dégustait le crépuscule et le jour rendait ses derniers souffles. Il était temps de rentrer. Le Grand Pope fit demi-tour et remonta la pente qui menait au Sanctuaire. Les gardes chargés de veiller à la sécurité du Domaine Sacré pour la nuit le saluèrent en se redressant comme un seul homme. Shion leur rendit la politesse d'un mouvement du menton et d'un petit sourire. Ils auraient froid cette nuit. L'été était peut-être plus loin que prévu.

Une étrange émotion lui étreignit la gorge à la vue de la maison du Bélier. Son ancien territoire, là où il avait fait ses preuves, le Temple qu'il avait gardé durant la Guerre Sainte du XVIIIème siècle. Il l'avait détruit en se battant contre Dohko trois ans auparavant. Le bâtiment avait été tant bien que mal rafistolé depuis mais n'avait pas retrouvé sa grandeur antique… quelques cratères dans le marbre témoignaient de combats anciens et les vieilles pierres et colonnes qu'on avait redressées signifiaient le statut de barrage du Premier Temple du Zodiaque. Shion sourit en voyant Mû assis sur une marche. Il parlait à quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, et le Grand Pope dut s'approcher pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Saga, bien sûr.

Il ne s'attarda pas auprès des deux hommes. Son disciple lui adressa un sourire plein d'affection et le chevalier des Gémeaux baissa la tête pour marquer honte et soumission. Certaines blessures ne guérissaient jamais et le vieil Atlante se prit à espérer que Mû parviendrait à éloigner les sentiments négatifs qui s'emparaient de Saga dès qu'il se trouvait dans le secteur. Il y travaillait, Shion le savait, mais la tâche était bien ardue… et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire.

Parce que le Destin les avait marqués dès leur première rencontre.

En montant les marches, saluant au passage les locataires des temples sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela, il repensa à cette impression qu'il avait eue lors de la première rencontre entre le petit Mû et le jeune Saga et à la façon dont ce sentiment qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs s'était confirmé avec le temps.

Shion avait ramené au Sanctuaire le futur chevalier du Bélier alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. À sa naissance, il l'avait placé dans un orphelinat au Tibet, sa fonction de Grand Pope l'empêchant de s'occuper d'un bébé et le Domaine Sacré avait recueilli de nombreux bambins en bas âge dans le but de leur faire porter des armures. L'enfant, habitué au climat extrême de l'Himalaya, était tombé malade à cause de la chaleur. Shion avait dû dépêcher quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et l'idée lui était venu de confier cette tâche à un futur chevalier.

Déjà, il envisageait de céder sa charge et il hésitait entre Saga et Ayoros. Le prétendant à l'armure du Sagittaire ayant déjà un petit frère à surveiller, c'est au futur Gémeaux qu'il avait demandé de prendre soin du jeune Mû.

Cette première rencontre avait été édifiante.

Rouge et fiévreux, le petit Atlante avait ouvert de grands yeux et observé sa nounou improvisée avec une attention toute particulière. Sous l'insistance de ce regard, Saga avait souri, un peu gêné, et avait passé une main dans les fines mèches parme sur la tête de l'enfant qui s'était mis à ronronner comme un chaton.

Shion était parti sur la pointe des pieds, rassuré. La communication serait difficile dans un premier temps, Mû étant tout petit et ne parlant pas un mot de grec mais il savait qu'un attachement mutuel et profond s'était noué sous ses yeux entre le marmot tibétain et le préadolescent de onze ans.

Il en avait eu la preuve en regagnant quelques heures plus tard la maison du Bélier pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Saga était étendu sur le grand lit le gamin, réveillé bien qu'encore fiévreux, était agenouillé à côté de lui et caressait les cheveux bleus de son aîné avec un grand sourire heureux.

Mû était un petit garçon méfiant et le voir montrer de la tendresse pour quelqu'un était un signe. C'était pour la vie.

Shion se trompait rarement dans ce genre de prédiction et il attendait impatiemment de voir grandir le lien en même temps que les deux enfants.

Tandis qu'il montait les marches du Sanctuaire, saluant au passage les chevaliers qu'il croisait dans leurs Temples, le maître du Domaine Sacré revivait dans ses pensées certaines anecdotes cocasses, charmantes ou plus tristes de la relation entre son disciple et Saga. Il y avait eu tellement de choses parce que le Grand Pope, très occupé par sa fonction, se reposait volontiers sur le Gémeaux quand Mû était présent au Sanctuaire. L'adolescent adorait tous les bambins choisis pour revêtir les armures d'Or mais il ne cachait jamais sa préférence pour le petit Atlante. C'était à lui qu'il faisait le plus de câlins, à qui il racontait les plus belles histoires… et à qui il donnait le plus de fessées. Mû, après s'être adapté à son nouvel environnement, avait été un enfant facétieux pas autant que le jeune Milo mais presque. D'ailleurs, la petite bête à pinces avait un maître qui s'occupait de lui à plein temps et dans le même temps, il obéissait toujours quand Camus, très mûr pour son âge, lui disait d'arrêter de faire le zouave. Saga n'avait que peu à faire avec lui tandis qu'il était le seul à qui Mû voulait bien obéir. Le Gémeaux payait d'ailleurs le prix, en un sens, de cette docilité : le petit Atlante perfide était possessif avec lui presque à outrance, n'hésitant pas à chasser les bambins qui réclamaient des câlins au grand adolescent aux cheveux bleus. S'il laissait faire Milo et Aldébaran, c'était l'extrême limite. Ces deux-là, Mû les aimait bien. Il faisait volontiers les quatre cents coups avec eux et leur « prêtait » donc « son » Saga de temps en temps. Aiolia ne lui posait pas de problème, son grand frère jouait volontiers les peluches vivantes avec lui, hors entraînement bien sûr. Deathmask et Shura ne câlinaient jamais personne. Le petit Cancer était une teigne et le jeune Capricorne était un enfant renfermé. Quant à Aphrodite… le futur chevalier du Bélier n'avait jamais caché son mépris envers ce bambin du Nord, mignon et délicat comme une fille. Les disputes entre les deux enfants étaient fréquentes et Shion qui, de temps à autres, s'offrait le luxe d'être de parti pris, considérait que le petit Suédois n'avait pas seulement le charme d'une fillette… il en avait aussi la perfidie.

Combien de fois Mû avait disparu suite à ces chamailleries ! Le Grand Pope s'en était presque inquiété à l'époque, une entente cordiale entre chevaliers étant indispensable à son sens avant une guerre sainte. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'aux yeux de Saga, Mû comptait bien plus qu'Aphrodite, ça se voyait dans son regard, mais allez l'expliquer à un marmot de quatre ou cinq ans… Le Gémeaux avait essayé, Shion le savait, mais l'agneau sauvage n'en manquait pas une pour faire comprendre à son petit camarade que l'adolescent lui appartenait, qu'il était « son » Grand Doudou Bleu rien qu'à lui et du coup, les perfidies enfantines recommençaient.

Seuls les allers-retours à Jamir séparaient pour de bon le gamin mauve et sa nounou à poil bleu. En y repensant, le Grand Pope s'assit sur une marche entre les maisons de la Vierge et celle de la Balance. Si son amour pour Saga et son mépris pour Aphrodite ne se cachaient pas, Mû, comme le petit Camus d'ailleurs, n'était pas un enfant très expressif. Néanmoins, quand il avait fallu le séparer du Gémeaux pour débuter l'entraînement dans l'Himalaya, de grosses larmes silencieuses et intarissables avaient coulé sur ses joues. Saga lui-même avait reniflé et s'était essuyé furtivement les yeux. Le petit Atlante avait pleuré pendant des heures et seule la brutalité de l'entraînement lui avait fait oublier cette séparation douloureuse.

Il avait grandi d'un seul coup.

Quand il avait obtenu l'armure du Bélier, Shion avait été fier… à six ans, Mû avait presque la maturité d'un adulte. Même devant lui, il ne se quittait pas la carapace que son statut de chevalier d'Athéna faisait peser sur lui. Les seuls à le voir tel qu'il était en réalité étaient Aldébaran, son meilleur ami, et l'inévitable Saga…

La dernière pensée de Shion, alors que le bras du Gémeau lui transperçait le torse, avait été _Qu'est-ce que Mû va penser de toi ?_

Il l'avait su treize ans plus tard.

Le traitement qu'il avait connu aux Enfers dans l'intervalle l'avait laissé perplexe. Pas de Cocyte, pas de jugement brutal sur ses actes passés. Sa plus grande peur avait été de croiser la nouvelle incarnation de Rune du Balrog qui officiait au tribunal infernal mais il avait eu affaire à son supérieur, Minos du Griffon. Il ressemblait étrangement à son incarnation précédente, tuée plus de deux siècles auparavant par le chevalier des Poissons de l'époque et il se souvenait de lui… même s'il n'y avait fait aucune allusion.

Il avait attendu dans une cellule… attendu il ne savait trop quoi. Puis d'autres l'avaient rejoint. Deathmask d'abord, puis Shura, Camus, Aphrodite… et Saga. Pour Shion qui avait tout ignoré de ce qui se passait en surface, la surprise avait été douloureuse. Le Domaine Sacré commencerait la Guerre Sainte dans de bien médiocres conditions.

Si globalement les chevaliers d'Or qui avaient obéi à de mauvais principes jusqu'à y laisser la vie étaient restés de marbre, Saga des Gémeaux, Grand Pope fantoche, avait pleuré. Ses crimes, ses erreurs, sa maladie mentale avaient plongé son âme dans des abysses de marasme. Shion, qui avait compris au moment de mourir lui-même, l'avait soutenu et consolé. Tout bas, Saga lui avait alors avoué ce qui le faisait souffrir presque plus que tout : la déception probable de Mû et le fait de ne pas l'avoir revu avant de mourir. Durant treize années, le Bélier s'était tenu loin du Sanctuaire, retranché à Jamir où il réparait les armures et protégeait le Domaine sacré de loin, à sa façon.

Il avait refusé d'obéir aux ordres décousus d'un fou, d'être aveugle comme d'autres l'avaient été.

Shion fut fier de lui à nouveau, tout en pensant que son disciple avait dû énormément souffrir de cette situation. Néanmoins, Saga s'était en un sens puni lui-même de ses péchés puisqu'ils l'avaient privé de Mû… ce qui lui avait probablement fait mal.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'était produit après sa mort. La guerre contre les Titans, le retour d'Athéna… la mort d'Aioros aussi, qu'il fut surpris de ne pas avoir revu aux Enfers. Quel était donc ce traitement de faveur auquel ils avaient tous eu droit ?

Ils avaient attendu aux Enfers. Le temps s'était étiré au point qu'ils en avaient perdu la notion. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas condamnés à souffrir dans une des Prisons. Le vieil Atlante avait des doutes. La proximité de la Guerre Sainte ne devait pas y être pour rien.

Ce sentiment de suspicion fut confirmé par la visite du juge Rhadamanthe de la Wivern, stature haute, gros sourcils et parole hautaine. C'est avec un mélange de délectation et de mépris qu'il leur soumit le plan d'Hadès, leur laissant le choix entre le Cocyte et la promesse hypocrite d'une vie éternelle. Shion n'en crut pas un mot, et les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Seuls Aphrodite et Deathmask semblèrent tentés par la proposition pour avoir l'occasion de laisser parler une dernière fois leur penchant commun pour la violence. L'Atlante avait su très tôt que le Cancer était un psychopathe et, avec le temps, il avait eu des doutes à l'endroit du Suédois, même quand il était encore petit.

Alors ce fut surtout avec les autres qu'il mit au point le plan. Il les prévint que les survivants se défendraient contre eux et que le choc ne les empêcherait pas d'attaquer. Qu'il leur faudrait tous mourir pour atteindre le Huitième Sens pour attaquer Hadès sur son propre terrain. Quand il évoqua le sujet, Saga se redressa :

— S'il nous faut porter le coup fatal à l'un de nos frères d'armes durant le combat, il y en a un que je serai incapable de toucher.

Shion avait souri d'un air entendu. Il se chargerait de Mû si c'était nécessaire. Il ne pourrait pas laisser les autres mettre leurs pattes sur son disciple mais s'il devait mourir, il le tuerait de ses propres mains même si cela lui brisait le cœur rien que d'y penser.

Après tout, ils étaient tous condamnés…

Il fut le seul à surprendre les échanges de regards entre le Gémeaux-Spectre et le Bélier.

Dans le même temps, il ne partagea pas leur ultime osmose, partagée avec les autres chevaliers d'Or devant le Mur des Lamentations.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Shion reprit sa montée des escaliers et chassa très vite ces souvenirs pénibles. Il préféra repenser à leur retour à tous, pénible et douloureux mais qui s'était soldé par la paix, la tranquillité et une joie de vivre relative.

Y compris concernant Mû et Saga.

Au début, ça n'avait pas été simple. Saga était devenu très fuyant à l'égard du Bélier, perclus de regrets qu'il était. Le jeune Atlante avait dû déployer bien des efforts, allant même jusqu'à requérir à l'aide de son maître pour parvenir à ses fins. Shion était donc allé parler au Gémeaux. Il lui avait dit que Mû tenait à l'aider, qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien et que continuer à culpabiliser indéfiniment ne servait à rien. Il ignora si ses paroles avaient été utiles dans ce qui se produit par la suite mais depuis, Mû et Saga vivaient une histoire heureuse, épanouie et, d'après ce que le Grand Pope sentait dans leur cosmos certains matin, très agitée sur le plan horizontal…

Shion sourit et se dépêcha d'achever son ascension des marches jusqu'à son propre palais.

Là-bas, quelqu'un l'attendait.

Quelqu'un qui allait lui faire passer de bons moments.

Quelqu'un dont le Sanctuaire avait dû se séparer parce que c'était le jeu quand on convoitait cette armure en particulier. Certes, il n'était pas certain _du tout_ que Kanon aurait mieux servi le Domaine Sacré que Saga mais Shion l'aimait bien, à sa façon.

Il avait un sale caractère mais comme amant, il en valait vraiment la peine.

Légèrement essoufflé par sa course, le Grand Pope entra dans sa chambre, simplement meublé d'un immense matelas tendu de nombreuses couvertures en peau de yak. Le cadet de Saga, torse nu, l'attendait étendu sur le lit.

Shion oublia instantanément les amours de son disciple.

Il était temps de s'occuper des siennes.

**Fin.**


End file.
